Partner
by Pops-Lover
Summary: this is a howdyXdexter oneshot. sweet, cute, written in script format. and its dedicated to GenieMaster. so please R


_**This fanfic goes out to GenieMaster, who says she's a big HowdyXDexter fangirl. I like this couple. Don't know why… I guess I have always felt like there was something there between Dexter and Howdy, also your story "The Nagging Dark" is amazing! Please update soon and I hope Boss and Amy end up Together! Anyways here's the story…**_

_Partner…_

**I believe those reading this story, all know the feeling of friendship. I believe you also know the meaning of family. I believe you know the feeling of love. I'm not sure if you know the feeling of being IN love…**

**When you really love someone you show them. You tell them something kind, or you give a gift. You find time to spend with them, and you try to be there for them as much as possible.**

**Well, what I guess I'm trying to say is that we all show how we feel about someone, and we all do it in our own special way.**

**In this case, these to boys show each other they care for one another by beating the crud out of each other, by calling each other names, by putting each other down, by pretty much making the other miserable. But, deep down… hurting one another is just their way of saying **

"**I care about you"**

**Howdy and Dexter sat under a tree, Howdy swept the dirt, under the tree, with his broom, while Dexter wiped the dirt off his glasses.**

Howdy: Gee, I wonder how all this here, dirt got under our tree?

Dexter: As do I, but I would very much appreciate it, if you stopped sweeping, the dirt is sticking to my glasses.

Howdy: Oh… sorry Dex..

Dexter: That's alright Howdy, a little dirt never hurt anyone.

Howdy: Yeah… But it might hurt you Dex, 'member you gots that breathing condition.

**Dexter smiled at his friend, he was looking out for him, as he always did when they were alone.**

Dexter: I'm fine Howdy, there was no harm done. And besides, you are just trying to clean up our special place.

Howdy: Dats right Dex, this here tree is a special place.

Dexter: Indeed it is. Can you believe its been over 2 years now.

Howdy: Yeah I know… and we can always relive that day under this ol' oak tree.

**Dexter closed and remembered that day. It had been almost 3 years, he had keft his home to look around the town, he had gotten lost in the park, and under that very tree he started to cry. He thought he would never see home again, until a liitle light brown hamster with a red apron came to his assistants. He helped him find his home, and Dexter made afriend.**

"**Sure, back then it would have been ok, after all back then we were just friends" Dexter thought. "But now it's too late, we can't act friendly toward eachother, less our friends become suspicious. Now we gotta pretend we hate each other, we gotta act like jerks to one another, we gotta pretend we like the same girl, it's not fair! Yet ,I know when Howdy is rude he doesn't mean it. In fact, when he acts up with me, I consider it a way of saying that he'd do anything to keep the thing we have for each other. It's a way of saying that he cares enough to pretend that he doesn't .**

**But it's not right! We shouldn't have to hide our tree feelings, we should be able to say what mean. But why risk it, how would the others react? After all, being gay couldn't be a good thing… could it? What would the others think, would they be ok with it, or would they think it was wrong?**

**Just as Dexter was thinking, Howdy poked him. Dexter stopped his thinking, and looked up at him.**

Howdy: Everything alright Dex?

**Dexter sighed with sadness, he didn't understand what he should do. But then he thought, who better to ask than his partner.**

Dexter: Howdy, you and I both like each other, and in a way it seems a bit wrong, but of I we were to… you know… tell the others, how do you think they would take it?

**Howdy looked up into the sky and thought for a moment, then he looked back at Dexter and crossed his arms.**

Howdy: Well, to be honest Dex, I couldn't care less.

Dexter raised and eye brow in confusion.

Howdy: What you and I have for each other is between us, and I care about our friends, and if they were to be happy for us, I'd like that. But, if they thought our relationship was wrong, then… I say to bits with 'em! All I care is that your happy, and if you wanna tell them than that's ok, and if you still wanna keep it a secret that's ok too! I'll do what ever you think is best partner.

**Dexter smiled at Howdy and thought about what he had said. He decided it was time for it to stop… the teasing, the beatings, and all the disrespect that they faked towards each other. They would no longer treat each other badly, they would now show their true feelings like they were intended , and if the other hams got suspicious, he decided he would tell them, despite what they thought. They decided they would no longer be ashamed of who they really were.**

**They both made a promise that day, they would no longer treat each other as enemies. They would treat each other as what they really were**_**… PARTNERS.**_


End file.
